The field of the disclosure relates generally to protection assemblies for robotic systems, and more specifically, to guard assemblies for robotic arms for enhancing safety during operation.
Robotic arms and other robotic assemblies are mechanical devices operated by a computing device to perform mechanical tasks, such as picking up an object and moving the object to a destination location. In particular, robotic arms are used in industrial environments, such as assembly lines, to perform preprogrammed tasks during operation. The robotic arms may provide improved strength, improved accuracy, improved consistency, improved speed, increased duration of operation, and/or other benefits relative to human workers performing the same tasks. In at least some examples, human workers perform other tasks around the robotic arms. For example, a worker may be assigned to inspect components on the assembly line to identify faulty components, or the worker may be assigned to monitor and/or control the robotic arms.
In some known systems, robotic arms are used to move objects in areas near humans. Typically the robotic arms are positioned behind a fence or within a cage to ensure there is no contact between the robotic arm, including its load, and a human operator. Other industrial environments provide visual indication of the operational range of the robotic arms (e.g., lines painted on the ground around the robotic arm). However, some industrial environments and/or potential processes would benefit from an alternative safety mechanism.